A Deal with the Devil
by SillyKwado
Summary: Natalia Arlovskaya was a professional spy and assassin known as Belarus to the underground world. Her newest mission was to kill Lukas Bondevik - benefactor of the Nordic Mafia. What she didn't know was that he was expecting her. NorBel! Assassin!Mafia!AU


Professional assassin and spy - Natalia Arlovskaya. But to the underground world she was known as Belarus. Fearless, vicious, and unforgiving. She was apart of General Winter's mafia which controlled a large part of the city - the northeastern side specifically. They were bordered by China's mafia, who they were on decent terms with, in the South, Turkey's and Greece's mafia in the south west (they still haven't decided on leadership), Germany's in the west, and finally the Nordics in the northwest.

It was the Nordic mafia in particular they had the most problems with. Especially over an unclaimed part of the city in the North.

Natalia watched her target from the shadows. Lukas Bondevik - an extremely wealthy man in his early 30s. They say the source of his wealth was mainly inheritance but Natalia doubted that's true. She watched him mingle with other the people at the party and sip wine. Natalia unnoticeably withdrew her precious knife and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

General Winter wanted this guy dead. Apparently he worked with the Nordic mafia and was a great source of their funding. So naturally, he needed to disappear.

Natalia noticed Bondevik walking away from the crowd at the party and towards the doors that led to the gardens – alone. His mistake. She quietly followed and slipped through the doors before they closed behind him. She stepped up to him unnoticed as he stood there looking out at the nearby fountain. Natalia brought down the knife aiming to quickly slit his throat when Bondevik spun around kicking the knife out of her hand. Natalia tried to run and grab the knife but was stilled as a switchblade was held up to her throat.

Bondevik made a tsking sound and Natalia's anger flared. Never before has she been bested by some no name in the underground world! She wanted to struggle but the blade was pressed closely to her neck. She could feel the cool metal on her skin.

"I'm impressed you managed to get in…" said a cool, monotone voice that Natalia recognized all too well, "...Miss Belarus." Flashes of her encounters with the Nordic assassin flooded her mind. Even though a mask covered his face, his dark blue eyes always managed to burn into her memory. He was her equal and most dangerous enemy. He was the only person who could hold off her attacks.

"Norway..." She breathed.

"So, you recognize me?" he breathed into her ear with humor lacing his voice.

"You! Let me go!" She growled.

"Hm... No, I don't think I will," he smirked and readjusting the blade against her neck reminding her that he was still a threat.

"Come now," he continued on. "I would hate to blemish this beautiful skin."

"You-! Let me go, heathen!" She cried but still didn't move a muscle.

"Shh..." He said quietly, glancing back at the party still going on in the house. "Let's not attract attention, hm?" Lukas – or Norway – or whoever – put a hand on the small of her back and led Natalia further into the gardens away from unwanted, prying eyes and into a small clearing.

"What? Are you going to finish the job back here, away from your precious guests?" Natalia growled. "Are you going to kill me, Norway?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. I'm not that revolting of a person. No, I simply want to talk. Now don't do anything stupid," and he removed the blade from her neck. He walked over to the edge of the clearing, looking out over the rest of the gardens.

"This is my favourite part. I have always loved nature – trees especially. I don't nearly get enough chances to enjoy it though, so I have to make do I guess."

Natalia narrowed her eyes at him. What was he getting at? What was his plan? She slowly began to reach for her knife until she realized Bondevik kicked it away back at the house on the patio. She glanced around for something she could use as he continued speaking.

"Nature… nothing is more beautiful than natural beauty, wouldn't you think?" he asked glancing briefly back at her causing Natalia to freeze. He looked back at the gardens again. "I rarely ever come across something that bests nature in beauty. Yet…" The Norwegian turned to face her and walked up to her. He towered a good 5 inches over her which only caused her to stand up taller. She will not lose to this man.

"Yet, here you are."

Natalia blinked in confusion and said, "Excuse me?" He brought up his right hand and caressed her cheek lightly. She resisted the urge to cut off his hand, considering she had no knife and he still had the switchblade. He ran his fingers through her light, blonde hair, letting the long strands fall through like sand.

"From the first time I met you," Bondevik started quietly not looking into her eyes but beyond them, as if he was peering into her soul. "I knew you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I can see nature within you. You're hair like rays of sunlight in the morning. You're skin like the snow on top of the fjords – pure and untouched. You're eyes-" Their eyes made contact. "-like the moonlight reflecting off of a lake in the forest. Nature is natural beauty. _You_ are natural beauty."

"What are you playing at?" Natalia hissed. Her mind was in scatters and her heart was beating furiously. What was Bondevik- _no_, Norway, she corrected. Norway – the coldhearted, ruthless assassin of one of their most powerful enemies. What was he doing? He was most definitely planning something now.

"Playing?" Norway repeated. He was so close now, barely three inches between them. "I'm not 'playing' at anything. I'm just stating a fact." He leaned forward grabbing Natalia's arm so she couldn't take a step back. His mouth trailed along her ear and his breath tickled her neck causing goosebumps as he breathed.

"So beautiful…" he exhaled and Natalia willed herself to remain calm. She was stuck. He had her arm in his strong grip as well as a blade in his possession. She could try to run but he could easily catch up to her. Not to mention, he probably knew the gardens like the back of his hand. She quickly tried to come up with something, anything, to get out of this mess.

Then he leaned back and studied her. She glared at him as fiercely as she could, which would normally make the average man cringe in fear.

"You imbecile! The moment I'm free, you'll pay for this, bastard!"

Norway made a clicking noise with his tongue. "That's just rude. My parents were perfectly present throughout my childhood… well, mostly." he paused and then shook his head slightly. "Anyway, you're hardly the one who's in position to be making demands."

She just glared at the man defiantly, daring him to make one wrong move. He took a step back and said, "I'll make you a deal."

"What?" This is definitely a trap. It's got to be.

"I'll make you a deal," the multi-millionaire repeated. "I'll let you go, if you give me one thing, just a little thing, and it won't even harm or cost you."

Natalia eyed him suspiciously. "What thing…?"

He slowly leaned his head in close to hers and said "a kiss" before stealing it anyway.

The world stopped and so did time itself. Natalia forgot how to breathe as her mind short-circuited. Bondevik deepened the kiss as she gasped, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She would've bitten it off had her mind caught up to what was happening, but it ended long before she even finished processing the action.

He leaned back and smirked at her shocked expression. Her mouth was still slightly open and her eyes were wide.

"A deal's a deal," Bondevik said amused. "You may go."

She stood there a moment longer and then she blushed furiously. Her first kiss! Stolen! By that- that- _idiot_!

"I'll kill you!" she screeched and he chuckled as he started walking back to the party. After all, he'd been gone long enough. Surely, someone must've noticed the absence of the host? Probably not…

"I'll rip out your intestines and watch the light in your eyes fade!"

"Sounds fun," Bondevik replied with a gleam in his eye. "I'll enjoy our time together~"

"S-shut up! I'll make you beg and cry for mercy!" she continued ranting.

"Kinky."

"I said shut up! I will hunt you down until there is no place left for you to hide!"

"You really want me that badly?" Norway called back to her greatly amused.

"Go to hell!"

"Only with you as my queen~!"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked it!

Made for Hetalia Rare Pair week on tumblr! :D

Got a few more short fics for this week to upload before I'm back to my usualy stuff so bear with me here! :)

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
